Movie Night: Robin's Choice
by xForeverLovex
Summary: It's movie night... and when the movie leads to a game of Truth or Dare, what will happen? Contains adult situations and random humorous Teen Titanness. Robin/Star


TTTTTTTTTTTT

Hey guys. This was quite a lot of fun to write. I hope you have a lot of fun reading it. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans. As much as I wish as I did. D:

**Warnings**: This fic contains sexual innuendoes and 'Barbie Girl' karaoke. Be afraid! Muahahahhahaa.

ENJOY!

TTTTTTTTTTTT

**Movie Night: Robin's Choice**

"Robin."

"_Robin_."

"Robin!"

"ROBIN!!"

Robin became alert, immediately switching to hero mode and sat up eagerly, eyes wide.

"What's the trouble?! Who is it? Slade? Control Freak? Mad Mod?"

"_Dude_! Chill. No criminals. It's _movie night_, remember?" Beast Boy said, waggling his eyebrows.

Robin groaned. "You woke me up for _that_?"

"Oh, come on! It's your choice. And plus, you need to spend some time with your _girlfriend_." Beast Boy grinned, he knew bringing Starfire up would grab his attention.

"You're giving me romantic advice? Seriously?" Robin asked, arching one eyebrow.

"Hey! I will have you know that the ladies _love_ me. They think I'm cute," he stated proudly.

"Right. Well, moving on. What time is it?"

"Like 7.30. Why were you sleeping?"

"7.30?!" Robin looked at his clock. Indeed, it read 19.30.

"Shoot. I had no idea it got so late. I have so much paperwork to do." He rested his head in his hands.

Beast Boy smirked. "Had trouble sleeping lately Robin? Been a bit too busy with Starf – ?"

Beast Boy's response was a hasty ejection from Robin's room.

Robin sighed and went to his mirror to check that his hair didn't look like someone had sat on it when he heard that whiny voice.

"B-but-but _movieee night_!"

"Alright! I'll be there in a few minutes."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin entered the Ops room and smiled at his friends. "Hey guys."

Cyborg's head turned suddenly. "Where the hell you been all day?"

"Sleeping. Sorry."

Cyborg grinned wickedly. "Why is that Robin? Tired from all your workouts with Star - ?"

"_Shut it_."

Said alien entered the room, beaming when she saw her boyfriend.

Robin and Starfire had been seeing eachother for around 4 or 5 months now. They were not the perfect couple.. Starfire often became angry when Robin didn't spend any time with her and their friends due to paperwork. And Robin... well, Robin was having trouble. He was terrified at first of dating Starfire, thinking he would somehow screw things up... but now he faced a bigger problem. He never even thought about falling in love. Sure, he liked her... but _love_? Robin falling in love with the beautiful, innocent, perfect, princess Starfire? He never saw that coming. He had always built a wall up between himself and other people. It was the wisest thing to do, criminals used the ones closest to heroes to get what they wanted.

But he couldn't stop himself from falling deeper in love with her.. and that's what scared him.

And Cyborg and Beast Boy's comments were _not_ helpful. Starfire often overheard their sexual innuendoes and questioned their meaning. Robin mostly avoided explaining.

They hadn't done _that_ yet... apart from the odd hot and heavy make-out session, they rarely did anything. But Cyborg and Beast Boy still took every opportunity to piss off Robin.

Yes, they were not the perfect couple. But when they were together, they were pretty close to perfect.

"Are you alright Robin? I have not seen you today." Starfire approached Robin and embraced him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Sorry Star.. I was sleeping. I'm just so tired."

"Oh! Well there is an old remedy on Tamaran I could give you which is considered to be most helpful in bed."

Beast Boy and Cyborg could not contain their laughter.

Robin scowled at them. "Alright. Let's get this over with." He grabbed Starfire's hand and led her over to the DVD cabinet.

"So Kor, what do you fancy watching?"

They preferred to call each other their real names when the others weren't listening or when they couldn't hear. Robin just adored Star's name.

_Koriand'r._

Beautiful. It suited her perfectly. Of course Starfire made him call her Kori or Kor for short. Koriand'r was much too formal, and pulled this adorable angry face whenever he said it.

"Could we perhaps _not_ watch an action movie today?"

"Sure. How about this one?" He pulled out a random box.

"That is a horror movie! You know how much they scare me!"

He grinned and replaced it. "Romantic comedy it is then," he mumbled quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After they finally chose a movie, Raven was forced by Beast Boy to pop some Toffee popcorn. She resisted, but he was relentless, so she snapped her dusty novel shut and put a random bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"_EW_! Raven!! This is _salted_ popcorn!!

She didn't look up from her book. "Whoops. My mistake." She said, her voice uncaring.

Beast Boy glared, and miserably got up to make himself some toffee popcorn.

Robin and Starfire had already started the movie. Starfire was curled up in his lap, with Robin stroking her hair softly.

Half an hour passed, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were half asleep. Beast Boy was almost hanging off the edge of the sofa with a bowl of popcorn balancing on his belly.

Cyborg woke with a jump.

"Is anyone else _bored_?"

Beast Boy's left eye peeped open. "Yes."

"Okay then." Cyborg reached over to turn the player off.

The two voices of the happy couple protested.

"_We were watching that_!"

Cyborg grinned. "Don't care!" he said quickly and pulled out the DVD.

Beast Boy immediately sat up. "Well, not that that wasn't fun but now we're gonna do something a lot more _funner_."

"That is not a word." A monotonous voice sounded.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"Is too!"

"Shut up."

"_You_ shut up!"

A light bulb was suddenly cradled in black energy and exploded.

"Ugh. Look it up genius."

Beast Boy glowered in Raven's direction and started forming a plan.

"Hmmm."

The three other Titans looked frighteningly in his direction.

"What? Why are you thinking? _Stop_ thinking!! That usually gets us into trouble! Especially me!" Cyborg's panicking voice filled the room.

"_Let's play Truth or Dare_!"

Raven immediately stood up. "I'll be leaving now."

"Aw come on Rae! You gotta play!"

She glared at the green boy on his knees in front of her. "Don't call me Rae."

"How about if you play Truth or Dare, I stop calling you Rae?" He waggled his eyebrows. He tended to do that a lot nowadays, she noticed.

"Fine."

He cheered and punched the air, before dragging her to the sofa and sitting her down.

"Okay! Who's gonna go first!?"

Silence.

"Okay, okay I will." He spun on Raven. "_Raven_. Truth or dare?"

"Neither."

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaveeeeeeeeeennn."

She growled. "Truth," she managed to force out.

"What's your most _embarrassing_ moment??"

"Agreeing to be friends with you."

The other Titans laughed as Beast Boy's ears drooped.

Raven simply smiled and selected the next victim. "Robin, what - ?"

Cyborg was at Raven's side in a second, whispering something in her ear.

She looked mildly disgusted for a second, but Cyborg's pleading look seriously annoyed her.

"Robin, how far have you and Star gone in..." She glared at Cyborg, "... in the bedroom?"

"_WHAT_?"

Robin and Starfire's voices were directed mainly at Cyborg.

"Oh come on, I've walked in plenty of times when you two were makin' out. I'm not stupid." He laughed at Robin's stunned expression.

"I'm not answering that! It's private," he mumbled the last sentence embarrassingly.

"We have done the making out many times, with the removal of some clothing. But we have gone no farther than that, no matter how much I would like to." She said the last part quietly.

Robin stared at girlfriend.

"Why'd you tell 'em that?!"

"Oh Robin, they would have got it out of us anyway." She leaned in closer to him and whispered "-and now we can get revenge."

Her warm breath tickled his ear, and sent a shiver down his spine.

She smiled knowingly at him and turned to Cyborg.

"Cyborg, truth or dare?"

Cyborg looked unbothered and leaned back easily into the couch. "Dare."

All of the Titans' eyes widened. No one accepted Robin and Starfire's dares.

Robin grinned. He was going to enjoy this.

"Cy, I dare you to eat tofu – "

Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"While wearing Starfire's uniform – "

His eyes bugged out of his head.

"While dancing to 'Barbie Girl' – "

This was not happening.

"And you have to sing along."

Cyborg shook his head quickly. "No way!! That's like 4 dares in one! You can't do that!"

"I just did. " Robin smiled.

Cyborg frowned, and slowly and miserably made his way to Starfire's room to borrow a uniform.

_This is so not gonna be fun._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After a very amusing version of 'Barbie girl' by Cyborg, the Titans turned in for the night.

Robin and Starfire walked down to Robin's room, hand in hand.

A voice echoed in Robin's head.

_We have gone no farther than that, no matter how much I would like to..._

She wanted to go further? He never even realised... he too had wanted to go further for a little while now. But she was _Starfire_. She was so _innocent_. He felt like no one should ever touch her, even him, she just reeked of innocence and purity. Seeing her without a top on was weird enough at first... but going further?

They were at his door by now, and her lips were on his, soft and slow, a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Robi – "

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What?"

"About you wanting to... go further. Did you mean that?"

She blushed furiously. "Yes, I did think you would want to talk about this."

She walked into Robin's room and he gulped, following her in. Did she want to ... now?

"It is just... we have been at this stage for a few months now and..." She saw his face. "Oh! You do not wish to! I am sorry! I – "

"N-no no no! I do, really! I just didn't know _you_ wanted to."

She blushed once more, and tucked a strand of red hair behind ear, staring at the floor. "I assumed you were not ready to..."

"Well, yeah. I just... I wanted it to be perfect, y'know?"

She smiled and looped her arms around his neck. "I am sure it will be."

He kissed her passionately then, running his hands through her hair, until she pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes and smiled, her eyes half lidded.. so full of love.

She kissed him one last time and moved towards the door, swaying her hips seductively.

"Goodnight Kori. Love you."

She turned and smiled mischievously, before blowing him a cheeky kiss and skipping away.

He collapsed backwards onto his bed.

_God. I must be the luckiest guy in the world._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Teehee. That was fun. XD

Okay, that was my first oneshot, so be nice!

I may make sequels to this, like: Movie Night: Beast Boy's choice and so on. It would contain more of the same random Titanness. :D

Anyway, if you like, please review and give me constructive criticism if you can!

If you _do_ review, I will reward you with oodles of cookies.

:D


End file.
